Crazy in the Membrane (CITM)
by Flameear
Summary: Johnny is trying to become emotionless but instead becomes Professor Membrane. Watch as he changes ... Or doesn't change. JohnnyxDevi ZaDf maybe ZaGr Squee's here to... Will be Rated m when i get there because I think the violence will be very well described...
1. Chapter 1

**Ages Ages for you info :D**

**Johnny- in comics (19-23) baby dib (24-28) IZ story (36-40) main plot (40-44)**

**Devi- in comics (22) baby dib (27) **

**Squee- in comic (8) main plot (29) **

**Dib- IZ story (11-12) main plot (16) **

**Gaz- IZ story (9) main plot (14) **

**Zim-(Idc about his age... )**

**Yes this will be a long story with at least 4 plot lines if not more. Please read and review if you want more. **

Crazy In The Brain (CITB)

Dib shook slightly, his 16 year old body fighting its self as he purposely disobeyed years of conditioning. Years of his father's voice echoed in his ears, saying that the third floor and any floors under were strictly forbidden. He wrinkled his nose at his father's formal speech. Every time it was the same, son listen to your father, son do this, son do that, never once could he remember being called by name. Sighing he looked around the second floor lab, or well his and Gaz's lab. It's sharp steel colors not really a comfort after the other one. He remembered Zim's lab clearly still, almost longing for the bright purples and reds now destroyed. Closing his eyes for a moment he took a deep breath fighting to concentrate on what he was doing, but at the same time trying not to think deeply about his eyes he looked around for the door again, the secret door hidden behind that bit of something... He had found it just last week.

As he came closer to the right corner Dib gulped, his breath coming in harsh pants, as he fiddled with the night vision goggles in his hands. Tonight was it. The night all his planning came to a head. His mind skittered around nervously trying not to... Something. He sighed finely thinking.

In the last year so much has changed. Zim was declared an outcast and his mission void, leaving earth mysteriously in the middle of the night without even saying goodbye. Then, almost as if to replace his missing best friend/enemy, Dib had found a person that actually believed him about the supernatural stuff. It still amazed him to realize he wasn't completely alone. But somethings never change, Gaz was still threatening everyone's life, and Dib was still more of an outcast then the alien. The idiots at school believed that a new foreign kid was actually Zim, recovered from the skin condition. He rolled his eyes. Poor kids name was Wane, but everyone just called him Zim... matter of fact, that kid was more popular than Dib and Zim combined.

Then on the other hand somethings really change, so dramatically that it terrifies you. Dib stiffened as he remembered why he had been planing for the last six months. Cursing his mind for the betrayal he continued with the thought, unable to convince his traitorous mind to stop. His father had been acting strange for a while. He was home way more often, and spending more time deeper in the house, where the sounds of his work rarely echoed... Besides completely freaking Dib out, something just didn't seem right... And then there was the person.

A few months ago Dib had woken up early, just has he's been doing more and more since Zim had left. He wasn't staying up all hours of the night chancing the invader, and, as he was quickly finding out, he needed very little sleep. Blinking and rubbing at his tired eyes he had walked down the stairs. They squeaked as he entered the living room, the last step a little shorter than the rest. The red living room couch, its hidden scars highlighted by a weird green glow, but that was normal since some super toast crumbs had gotten into it. Shaking his head he moved on towards the kitchen for some hot milk. He barely made it though the large door way before a loud thump echoed from the front door. Instantly wide awake he moved into the shadows, eyes fighting between narrow and the overly largeness of a nervous tic. The pale purple door creaked open showing a crazy haired man in a white lab coat. Dib gasped as he saw the back of his fathers head without the goggles and his open coat. Good thing the man was too focused to hear. Dib followed his father's movements, noting everything with the detached air of a "real" scientist. Membrane's clothing was dark with liner patches of white, something Dib his self would have worn, or maybe Gaz, and his body was much thinner then it seemed when wrapped up. His legs and arms slender and delicate, akin to noodles. Dib kept his eyes down, unable to look at the face that was his genetic half. Instead he looked at his fathers black cloaked hands, or really what those hands where dragging. The previously still, lumpy garbage bag gave a sudden jerk. Confused he glanced back up at his fathers coat, eyes going fully wide as he noticed the brick red flecks scattered around on the pure white background. He held back a whimper as a frenzied murmuring reached his ears, but before he could understand what was being said, a low groan echoed from the black bag. Dib stiffened glancing at his father, to see his reaction, hoping that it didn't mean his discovery. He was shocked by the cruel manic laughter that issued from the white clade figure. Eyes growing suddenly hard, he waited until he heard the hissing of the basement door closing before he dared to move.

Dib sighed as the flashback released his mind. Unlike "normal" people his memories always seemed to grab him and not let go. Shaking his head he looked at the door he finely made it to. A large machine... thing lay over half of it. It's twisting pipes and wires dead and exposed. Glancing at the thing he sighed, of course it wouldn't be easy. Placing the night vision goggles over his head he went to closer trying to come up with a plan of action.

A small smile played along his lips as the bit of metal came into focus. It was his sisters first video game, a HNB pinball machine. Suddenly his smile vanished as he remembered just how long ago they had trashed the game. If he remembered right, Gaz had tried to bash his head in when he beat her the first time, completely destroying the screen. Gazing at the pristine game confused him, but since he didn't want another flashback, he pushed the ideas from his head meat.

Sighing he got ready for a bruise. Taking a few steps back he prepared to run at it using all his willowy weight to shift the thing enough to open the door. Taking a steadying breath, and securing his goggles to his head, he rushed the game.

A few seconds later he blinked open his eyes to the steel grey of the floor under his head. Groaning he got up and spotted the game half way across the room. Rubbing his head he stomped over to it and huffed seeing the bottom. It was just an expertly painted box. Why would father paint a box just to block a door? A smirk lit up his face as the answer came to him. For at least 10 years they had over looked the door because of the thing. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity he picked up the box and sat it back by the entrance off to the side. The pale metal of the door now shown for him to open. Taking a breath he flipped the night vision goggles on. Grasping the knob Dib pulled... Nothing happened. Cursing under his breath he pushed, almost tripping as the door opened inward. Ignoring the irony, he moved onto the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the unfinished next chapter... I will continue this soon, but iSight now I have inspiration for my story the demon with in... One word coma XD also enjoy this sneak peak and keep an eye out for my other works **

far under the ground a lone figure sat sadly shaking his large head. this was the moment he always lik..gahack..no he musent think like that. it was the part he had always dreaded? despised?... yes that is correct. that was the... truth... the horrid vile tasteing... truth. a slim smile kissed his face before quickly melting away at a beeping noise. groaning he pulled away from the moaning mess of something on the old rack. a sharp shine gleaming from his clutched blade. hissing slightly he flicked a few swiches and pulled up the video cameras. "m. ? b..oy? E..f...f?" he sighed as his voice echoed unreturned except for the stiffled whines of the thing. even the new voice was silent. trying once more, his voice shaking a bit he called for his consence. "Bun...nnnnny?" shaking at the unreturned sound, more usless noise then an actul word, he turned his limited attenction toward the video feed as the child he created moved down ward into the bowls of his own personal hell.

dib walked carfully down the stairs clinging to the crooked hand rail. sighing he stepped over crooked steps and ones holding the irken sign for squeek. Though irken made the goggles had been specalily adapted for the pale human. grimcing dib once again pushed away thougths of the little green alien that had become , almost unknowingly, his friend.


End file.
